Beep
by KingLeechi
Summary: Harry's in bad shape. Can Draco save him? Oneshot, AU, Mild Language


**Date: 3-12-06**

**Author: KingLeechi**

**Title: Beep**

**Summary: Harry isn't well. Can Draco save him? Oneshot. Mild Language, AU.**

**A/N: Some of you may have read my story Keep Your Enemies Closer, and know that I just can't seem to update regularly. So, I'm going to try my hand at one-shots. Now, Keep Your Enemies Closer isn't abandoned, just having a break. Enjoy!**

When the phone rings at three in the morning, it's never good news. Draco's mind had been racing the entire time on the way to the hospital. He arrived at Harry's room and entered. Stopping suddenly at the sight that lay before him. Doctors were working frantically on Harry, the doctors giving rushed orders. He fell to his knees when a nurse pulled the defibrillator paddles from their resting place behind the bed and prepared them.

"Get him out of here!" ordered a doctor waving in Draco's direction, before turning and giving more orders. The next few minutes passed in blur for Draco. He had somehow been maneuvered to a chair outside the room. The door opened and he looked up expectantly. The nurse bowed her head. Draco sobbed and threw himself onto the floor….

-_9 hours earlier-_

Draco stood on the edge of the veranda, watching the sun sink into the distant horizon. His eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying on and off for the last day or so. Harry had been admitted to the hospital after a fairly bad car accident took his right leg and a nasty infection set in a month or so after.

Harry had been down since he had lost his leg, and hadn't been responding much to anyone, even his boyfriend of three years, Draco Malfoy. They were the perfect couple. You hardy saw one without the other beside him, and when you did, they just didn't seem to be happy. Of course, that had changed when Draco had received the phone call 5 weeks earlier saying Harry had been hit by a drunk driver and was in Critical Care at the hospital outside of town. Draco had sat with Harry countless hours, until he was able to come home. Once home, there was a lot of silence and frustration from both Harry and Draco. Draco had insisted on helping Harry do everything imaginable, from using the restroom, to taking a sip of water. While Harry insisted that, he was perfectly capable of getting drink of 'god-damn fucking water' as he had so kindly put it. He had also been refusing to see the doctor, who insisted that he come back for regular check-ups and therapy. In the end Draco had stomped out in a fit of frustration and went to stay with his mum for a week. Harry had been trying to reach him since, informing him that he wasn't feeling well and he was going to be staying at Ron's and Hermione's for a while. It was a few days later that they had called him to let him know of Harry's infection, and that it was spreading rapidly through his body.

The doctor's gave him two weeks at the most to go on. The infection had been setting without treatment for 3 weeks, and though, while Harry was in an excruciating amount of pain, he had never said a word to anyone. It was Hermione and Ron's daughter Anna who had found Harry passed out on the floor. It seemed as though Harry was reaching for his water and slipped from the bed. Draco had been beside himself and tried to go to the hospital but Narcissa had insisted he wait until the next day. He had gone to see Harry early the next morning but had been told that Harry was refusing all visitors. He had gone home and brooded, which brought him to his current position, standing on the veranda.

"Draco, come to bed hon," said his mum for the doorway. He turned to look at her. He nodded and slipped beneath the covers. He, of course, wasn't going be sleeping anytime that night. He had gotten call earlier in the day saying that Harry was rapidly declining but was still refusing any visitors. He lay in bed as the time slowly passed.

_8:17..._

_9:04..._

_10:22..._

_11:37..._

_12:42..._

_1: 57..._

_2:49..._

A ringing startled him from his reverie and he frantically searched for the phone. He located it resting by his waist. He had taken to sleeping with it since he had come to his mum's house. He pressed 'talk' and said "Hello?"

"Draco, this Hermione, Harry's bad, really bad, he's asking for you hon. Can you come?" Draco's heart plummeted like an Acne dumbbell he had seen in those old cartoons Harry had forced him to watch one day and had been smacked when he had commented that the bleeding coyote should have just shot the fucker.

"I'm on my way." He spoke gravely. He pulled himself from the bed and grabbed his keys and began to leave the house.

"Draco, honey, let me drive you. I don't want you getting in an accident." Draco nodded and handed his mother the keys.

Draco sobbed and threw himself onto the floor. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, Harry is asking for you, but I'm afraid he's not going to be able to say much. I don't want you to get your hopes up. We don't expect him to last much longer." Draco sniffed and picked himself up from the floor. He was led inside and stood at Harry's bedside. He linked his hand with Harry's and kissed him on the forehead. Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Draco…I-I just want you to know…. I-I love you…" Harry whispered. Draco forced back his tears.

"I love you too Harry, please honey, stay with me. Don't leave me Harry. I can't live without you." Harry closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he took a breath and let it out. The incessant beeping suddenly went solid and Draco collapsed. The doctors bowed their heads.

"DO SOMETHING!" he raged at them.

"I'm sorry, he asked us not to do anything this time." The nurse spoke softly and she began to lead him from the room.

_Beep…_

**A/N: Sorry it's not very long, but I'm pleased with the end result. I hope you enjoyed! Carpe Diem.**


End file.
